What is Your Criteria?
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Apakah kamu Sanguinis? Plegmatis? Melankolis? Atau Korelis? AU. OOC. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**A/N: Hanya ingin sedikit membagi pengetahuan yang sudah lama didapat. Saya harap kalian menikmatinya. ^-^ **

**Disini Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba, dan Jou berumur 6 tahun-an. AU, OOC, gaje, dan keanehan lainnya. **

**What Is Your Criteria?**

_Ayo kawan membentuk lingkaran…_

_Melompat-lompat sambil tepuk tangan…_

_Ambil batu, ambil dengan cepat…_

_Yang gerak cepat tentu dia dapat…_ (nadanya bayangin aja-mirip lagu pas tukang _ice cream _lewat- )

Seto Kaiba mulai membimbing 'anak buahnya' untuk dapat menghafalkan lirik serta gerakan permainan dengan cepat. Keempatnya menyimak dengan antusias.

Hari ini hari minggu. Seto Kaiba, Ryou, dan Jounouchi Katsuya bermain di halaman depan rumah Motou Yugi. Mereka berempat mulai berkumpul, dan berdiri tenang mendengarkan penjelasan 'ketua geng' mereka. Sesekali Jou mendengus kesal. Sudah berkali-kali diberitahu, Jou masih saja belum hafal.

"Ayo kawan..membentuk..eh..uh..apa tadi? Membentuk apa?"

"Lingkaran Jou." Ryou 'membimbing' dengan sabar.

"Oh iya. Ayo kawan membentuk lingkaran~ ngng uh..apa lagi sih?" jou mulai berhenti bernyanyi.

Seto Kaiba yang saat itu jadi mentor mengernyitkan dahi tanda kesal.

"Ah, kau ini selalu saja tidak hafal. Setelah itu 'melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan' Jou!" Kaiba berteriak frustasi. Bukan hanya 'anak buahnya' yang dungu, tapi Kaiba juga sudah terbawa emosi. Targetnya adalah 'berhasil menghafalkan lirik' dalam waktu lima menit. Setelah itu permainan akan segera dimulai. Namun, si anjing kampung ini selalu saja menghambat misinya.

Bukan Seto Kaiba namanya jika dia bisa sesabar Ryou dalam membimbing Jou. Bukan Seto Kaiba namanya jika dia memilih untuk mengorbankan diri dalam mencari metode sekreatif Yugi agar Jou bisa hafal lirik dengan cepat. Bukan Seto Kaiba namanya jika dia tak selalu mengedepankan misi guna kelancaran permainan geng mereka.

"Argh, sudahlah! Sekarang langsung praktekkan bersama saja. Dengan begitu, si anjing kampung ini bisa mengikuti gerakan mulut kita. Siapa tahu dia jadi bisa menghafalkannya dengan lebih cepat!"

"Ya. Dari tadi aku pun berpikiran seperti itu Seto. Ayo Jou kita nyanyi bareng!" Yugi tersenyum tulus kepada Jou.

"Eh? Jangan salahkan aku kalau tidak bisa menghafalkannya!! Salahkan si rambut jamur itu! Jika saja dia bisa mengajari kita dengan lebih manusiawi, pasti aku pasti bisa memahaminya dengan lebih cepat!" Jou masih saja mengoceh, sementara yang lain sweatdrop melihat Kaiba mulai menaikkan emosinya hingga level atas.

Oke, ronde dua akan segera dimulai. Yugi dan Ryou mundur tiga langkah kebelakang, menyediakan lahan untuk ajang pertarungan adu bacot Jounouchi dan Seto Kaiba. Jou tidak terima Seto menghinanya dengan berlebihan. Kaiba juga beranggapan bahwa kebodohan Jou bakal menghambat 'sepak terjang' geng mereka untuk bisa bergerak selangkah kedepan! Dengan gegap gempita, euphoria, adu sikut, adu bogem, dan sebelas tiga perempat kali hinaan akhirnya mereka cape juga!

"Huh huh huh..kepala jamur brengsek!" Jou menyalak lagi.

"Ah sudahlah Jou. Jika kalian bertengkar terus-terusan kita tidak akan bisa memulai permainannya." Yugi menepuk pundak Jou lembut. Yang ditepuk masih membentuk dua sudut siku-siku di jidat. Masih dongkol dengan 'ketua geng' mereka yang semena-mena.

"Ayo Seto, lebih baik kita lanjutkan. Ayo kita mulai praktekkan." Ryou tersenyum bersemangat ke arah Kaiba, membuat si 'ketua geng' surut emosi melihat muka _innocence_ Ryou yang mampu meredakan amarahnya.

"Huf..baiklah. Ayo kita bentuk lingkaran." Seto mencoba acuh dengan Jou yang masih berkedut kesal.

Yugi dan Ryou mulai maju ke depan. Jou akhirnya menurut juga, walau dengan agak tidak rela. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Mengayunkannya ke depan dan belakang.

_Ayo kawan membentuk lingkaran…_

_Melompat-lompat sambil tepuk tangan…_

_Ambil batu, ambil dengan cepat…_

_Yang gerak cepat tentu dia dapat…_

Secara spontan mereka mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil bertepuk tangan. Di dalam lingkaran sudah ada tiga batu yang siap diterkam. Setelah lagu usai, mereka mengambil kuda-kuda, menyabar ketiga batu yang ada dihadapannya. Seto? Pasti dapat lah! Yugi? Uwow, dengan gerakan yang telah diperhitungkan terlebih dahulu dia berhasil menyambar satu batu dengan cepat. Jou? Walau berisik dan tak mau diam akhirnya berhasil juga menggenggam satu batu di tangannya. Ryou? Ya, sepertinya kurang beruntung. Karena gerakannya terlalu pasif dan sifatnya yang tidak senang konflik akhirnya dia tidak mendapatkan satu batu di tangan. Jadilah dia yang harus jaga dalam permainan 'hide and seek' yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Tuh kan, kau bisa hafal juga Jou!" Yugi lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Jou lembut.

"Iya ya? Wah makasih Yugi~ akhirnya aku hafal juga. HAHAHAHAHAHA" reaksi Jou berlebihan. Yugi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Sedangkan Seto? Dia hanya mendengus kesal. Dalam hati dia bangga misinya berhasil juga. 'Aku memang hebat!hahaha' tentu saja itu suara hati Kaiba. Dia tidak mau tampil OOC di depan para 'anak buah'nya.

"Um? Baiklah. Aku yang jaga ya?" Ryou menempelkan telunjuk di bibir merahnya. Dengan segera dia mulai membalik badan, menutup mata ke pohon terdekat. Dia mulai menghitung angka satu hingga sepuluh. Yang lain sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Tak ada yang sadar sepasang mata melihat aksi mereka dari tadi dengan tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Anak-anak yang menarik." Sugoroku tersenyum bijak. Entah kenapa kakek tua itu lebih senang melihat ke arah cucu semata wayangnya itu daripadda fokus dengan buku kuning yang sedang dibacanya.

" Yugi, kau adalah anak yang cenderung melankolis. Kau terlihat analitis, mendalam, dan penuh perhatian. Kau juga pemikir yang kritis dan memperhatikan temanmu. Ngng..Seto, sudah pasti kau ber'korelis' kuat. Kau senang memimpin, berkemauan keras, tegas, dan selalu mencari pemecahan permasalahan dengan cara praktis. Ryou, sepertinya kau cenderung plegmatis. Mudah bergaul, tidak banyak bicara, penengah masalah yang baik, dan sering menyembunyikan emosi. Lalu satu lagi..Jou?" Jidat Sugoroku berkedut kencang, tak lama garis kerutannya mengendur kembali.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja kau sanguinis sejati. Kau antusias dan ekspresif. Mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, dan rentang konsentrasi pendek." Sugoroku tersenyum puas atas penelusurannya. Siang masih panjang. Kelak keempat bocah yang telah dia anggap sebagai cucunya itu pasti akan menjadi orang-orang yang hebat di masa depan. Dengan senyum lebar, Sugoroku meneruskan bacaannya di kursi malas depan jendela.

Fin

**A/N**: Hiyhaa..akhirnya fic yang amat sangat gaje ini kelar juga. Umm..yang sunshine? oke. Tinggalkan sebentar.^-^ Aku dapat ide ini pas ngelihat anak-anak kecil lagi pada main di teras depan rumah. Teras rumahku serasa jadi taman bermain gitu(kebetulan ga dikunci). Mana berisik lagi. hehe. Ya udah, iseng-iseng ku intip dari jendela kamar ^-^. Seru juga loh! Aku sampe hafal lagunya. Yang dicetak miring itu benar-benar lagu yang mereka mainkan. Hihi

Aku perhatiin, ternyata mereka tanpa sadar mengangkat 'ketua geng' dalam permainan mereka secara spontan. Yang pasti 'ketua geng' cenderung korelis. Lalu ada juga yang lola (loading lama) kaya Jou. Ada juga yang lebih rasional dan antusias macam Yugi. Trus dipojokan ada juga yang agak kuper, cuma nonton tanpa berani main. Pasti plegmatis melankolis banget tuh anak.*sotoy* Oke! Masa kecil yang bahagia.

^-^

O iya, sekalian ingin tahu, termasuk ke dalam kategori manakah kamu? Sewaktu masa kecil dulu masih ingat ga kamu berperan seperti siapa? Kalau aku sih cenderung seperti Ryou. Cari aman, dan mengikuti permainan sesuai titah 'ketua geng'. Hahaha. Tapi pas udah di tes ternyata aku cenderung melankolis! Semua pasti kombinasi kok. Namun ada yang paling menonjol kan?

Oke lah kalo beg beg begitu *nyanyi sambil gesek-gesekin tangan kayak lagi nge-reff* hehe. Mohon reviewnya ya. Terimakasih.


End file.
